The Pact
The Pact are the overarching antagonists in Batman: The Enemy Within. Consisting of some of the most notorious and dangerous criminals in the world, they were assembled to unite against the Agency. Initially lead by veteran criminal known only as "the Riddler", the Pact searched for an experimental restorative agent hidden within Gotham. The group's arrival foreshadowed darker days, particularly for Batman and the Gotham City Police Department. History The Pact's origins can be traced back to when Riddler became an international criminal, traveling throughout the globe to recruit criminals to form an organization that he sought to use to destroy the Agency and SANCTUS and regain his lost infamy as Gotham City's most feared criminal. Upon his return to Gotham City with his allies, Riddler further supplemented his group by recruiting local criminals from the streets, naming his completed organization 'The Pact' and christened himself as its leader. The group's members were all professional criminals or had ties to the underworld of Gotham City. Underneath the leader, Riddler, the most well-known members were the mysterious "John Doe" (having been legally discharged from Arkham Asylum), Bane (who Riddler recruited from Peña Duro after a prison breakout he orchestrated), Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn. Beneath these criminals were a wide array of thugs and guns for hire, including a large group of Bane's fanatical followers from Pena Dura, who all escaped from the prison with the help of the Riddler. The group would work together on various different crimes, such as heists and raids on territory to become a power-house in the criminal underworld and establish an empire of their own. However, they were all sworn to secrecy and were not to attract the attention of the authorities or crime fighters, such as the Batman. With his numbers established, Riddler planned an attack on his old employer SANCTUS and aimed to steal one of its bioweapons, Project LOTUS. Each member of the Pact wanted to use it to cure their own perceived weaknesses. Bane wanted to kick his addiction to Venom, believing that he was becoming too reliant on it, Mr. Freeze wanted to use it to cure his wife, Nora, and Harley wished to prevent her hereditary mental illness. John Doe was the sole exception, having no need to use the virus on himself, and was instead drawn to the Pact by the chaos they would unleash onto Gotham, as well as his attraction to Harley. Regardless, they each agreed to help steal the virus, believing that they wouldn't be able to get it by themselves. However, Riddler intentionally kept the virus' more lethal side-effects a secret, specifically that it drives the recipient insane as with the case of himself when he worked for SANCTUS, knowing the members would not agree to his plans if they were aware of such information and needing their unique abilities to obtain his long-lusted revenge on the Agency and SANCTUS. In addition, the Pact made plans to perform heists to increase their resources, including weapons, trucks, and funds to further their own desires. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Enigma Upon arriving in Gotham, the Riddler set out to draw the attention of and kill Batman, whilst the other members planned their own attacks on the city. However, with Amanda Waller and the Agency following him, Riddler's attack on the Virago casino caused concern to the other members of the group, particularly with the possibility that their plans could be exposed. After an attack on Wayne Tower, Doe decided to talk to a "friend" he had made in Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne, and get him to join the group. Regardless of his decision on whether he wanted to get involved with the group, Doe also promised to help him track down the Riddler, after learning about his vendetta against the criminal. After Riddler set up a trap for Batman, he tried to contact each of the members through John and have them witness his defeat of the vigilante. However, either because they were busy with their own crimes or him not contacting them, the other members of the Pact didn't turn up and left Riddler to battle Batman by himself. After the fight, Riddler was murdered by Tiffany Fox in retaliation for her father's death and driving her family apart. The Pact Mere minutes after the Riddler's death, the Pact launched their own attacks on various landmarks and buildings in Gotham. Harley lead an attack on the City Brokerage, during which she stole millions of dollars in diamonds. Freeze lead an assault on GothCorp, during which he and his men stole parts in biotech and electronics, freezing personnel in huge ice formations. Bane and his men attacked the Gotham City Police Department's arsenal, stealing thousands of weapons and vehicles. During this, they confronted and defeated Batman, whilst also learning about the Riddler's death. With Riddler needed for to access the lab and synthesize a safe version of the LOTUS virus, the Pact decided to retrieve their comrade's corpse from the Agency. Initially, they planned to fight through the agents guarding him with a fight, later events would lead to them changing their plans. However, to unlock it, they required a Phalanx Key, which was currently being help at Wayne Enterprises. They also sent Catwoman to steal an eye copy scanner that is required for their operations. John was later contacted by Bruce Wayne, who had decided to join the group for unspecified purposes. After meeting up in the Stacked Deck bar, the two met up with Harley, who gave Wayne the task of stealing the Phalanx Key from Wayne Enterprises. Despite a number of obstacles, including a number of conflicts with Harley, Bruce was able to retrieve it and hand it over to Harley, during which she also stole an EMP generator. After meeting with the other members of the group, Harley was able to convince them to bring him into their base of operations, despite the skepticism of Bane. After being brought to the group's base of operations, Old Five Points, Bruce Wayne was introduced to the other members and was advised to, by Quinn, to convince them to vote him into the group. Regardless of how he does, Wayne was voted in, ''either through a tie, majority or landslide vote, depending on how well he can convince the others to let him join, and the Pact left to retrieve Riddler's body. Using the EMP generator, they were able to deactivate the Agent's stun pistols and subdued a number of their men. However, despite their disadvantage, the Agents tried to fight back, causing a riot on the street. After getting Riddler's body to the escape vehicle, either Bane or Harley can be left behind, depending on the choice made by Wayne. Despite Bruce's choices, it will either leave Bane or Harley to continue to lead the Pact. Head Off Harley Quinn=If Bruce chooses to head off Harley Quinn's rampage, she will escape with the other members whilst Bane is left behind to fight the Agency. If Bruce switched his Venom, he will notice the difference but continue to engage the agents. After arriving back at the Old Five Points, Freeze warned that Bane would likely survive and would hold a grudge against the group for leaving him. |-|Head Off Bane=If Bruce chooses to head off Bane, he will escape with the other members whilst Harley Quinn is left behind to fight the Agency. Despite Doe's attempts to convince the other members to go back and rescue her, the decide to leave her, causing him to storm off when they return to the Old Five Points. They then unlock the casket as Catwoman arrives with the component she collected. ''Fractured Mask After unlocking the casket, the remaining members put Wayne and Catwoman onto replicating Riddler's eyes, allowing them to bypass the Agency's retinal scanners. After completing the task, Bane or Harley, depending on who was left behind, returned from fighting the Agency and confronted the person who Bruce fought with. After Harley incapacitated the men sent after her, she took control of the Pact and told the rest of the group about her suspicions of a mole in their ranks. She then sent Bruce, John and Catwoman to investigate Riddler's hideout whilst the others prepared to raid the black-site. During this time, Bane searched for a mole within the men, during which he murdered a number of them. Another couple were lost when Freeze tested a prototype freezing grenade, hoping to use it against the fire suppression systems. After learning of the issue, Harley took control of the mole hunt herself, during which a laptop belonging to Riddler was stolen by either John or Catwoman for Batman. After narrowing down the search of the mole to two people, Harley ordered them to set up one of Freeze's cryogenics chambers to execute the person in. Bane, having learnt about Project LOTUS from either Bruce or John, deduced the black-site to be underneath the Bodhi Spa and, having followed Bruce, suspected he may be the mole after seeing him meet with the Agency. After being brought in for questioning, Bruce can either give himself or Catwoman up as the mole, leading the Pact to try to execute them in the cryo-chamber. ''If Catwoman was chosen, she damages the device in a failed escape attempt and is placed into one of Riddler's murder-boxes. Whilst they leave the person to die, the Pact began their raid on the black-site. ''What Ails You Depending on who Batman gave up as the traitor, the following will happen to the Pact. Give up Catwoman=If Bruce had given up Catwoman, he will accompany the Pact to raid the black site, though ensures there are relatively few casualties. He also takes over as the tech guy when John "fails" to understand the tech. Eventually, the group make it to the lab, but Bruce is able to get in whilst the other members are forced to contend with an auto-turret. After dealing with it, they notice Bruce activating the terminals and realize he has betrayed them. Whilst Bane breaks down the doors, Bruce activates the thermal failsafe to destroy the virus. After managing to open the doors, Bane engages Bruce and tries to kill him whilst Freeze extracts as much of the virus as he can. With help from John, Bruce is able to escape Bane prevents Freeze from escaping with the samples. However, Harley knocks the vials out of Freeze's hands, stealing the last one and locking him in the airlock. Shortly after she escapes, the Agency arrive and defeat Bane by continually electroshocking him. However, John escapes whilst Freeze learns about Bruce's ties to the Agency. |-|Take the Blame=If Bruce took the blame for stealing the laptop, Catwoman will accompany the pact to raid the black site. During the theft, Harley encourages the other members to murder as many people as possible, including security guards, scientists and staff at the Spa alike. Eventually, the group make it into the lab, leaving Catwoman and their men on guard. Whilst they try to retrieve Project LOTUS from the incubator, Batman arrives and Catwoman sides with him to defeat the Pact. After subduing their men, Batman confronts the Pact and engages Bane and Freeze, whilst Catwoman confronts Harley Quinn. Eventually, John joins the fight, but only in attacking Freeze when he attempts to kill the vigilante. After escaping Bane's grasp, Batman is able to defeat him and destroy the Project LOTUS samples by either throwing Bane into the case or attaching and detonating a sticky bomb. Whilst trying to escape with the remaining samples, Freeze is caught with Batman's grappling line, but Quinn betrays him by knocking them out of his hands, stealing the remaining one and locking him in the airlock. She then escapes as the Agency arrives, with John and Catwoman leaving whilst Batman meets the agents. Whilst the former escapes, the latter is captured soon afterwards. With Bane and Mr. Freeze captured whilst John and Harley were in hiding, the Pact was considered broken. The Agency would also raid the Old Five Points, taking samples of Riddler's blood for leverage and accelerating composition of his body to prevent Harley from retrieving more samples. John, having witnessed it from a safe area, would relay this knowledge to Harley, forcing her to decide to force them to give them over. In a desperate attempt to get the samples, Harley headed to the Bonus Brothers Carnival to grab a GCPD armored vehicle and attacked the Gotham Bridge, threatening to destroy it unless Waller handed over Riddler's blood. However, due to the tampering of an agent and the virus only making her condition worse, Harley's demands were unachievable. Depending on whether Bruce is able to talk John into helping the Agency capture her, the following will happen. Success=If Bruce was able to get John to come to help capture Harley, they arrive to help Waller bring the situation to normal. After failing to convince her to stand down, John asks to her. ''If Bruce is able to trust him, he will be able to help subdue Quinn, leading to the final member being taken into Agency custody. However, if Bruce is unable to trust John, the Agency's aggression leads to him returning to Harley's side, reforming the Pact with it's final two members. With that, they activate the explosives and escape into the night. |-|Unsuccessful=If Bruce was not able to get John to negotiate, Batman arrives to help the Agency capture Quinn. After forcing her out of the van, Batman engages her in a fight and subdues her, only to be told of her demands. Just as Waller orders her agents to attack, Doe arrives and takes the detonator from Harley, taking control away from her. After activating the bombs, the two jump off the bridge into the night, the Pact reformed with only two members. ''Same Stitch Depending on whether John became a vigilante or a criminal, the following will happen. Vigilante Joker=After the capture of the other members, Waller would put together the group as a team to work for the Agency, using electrified collars to keep them in control (and bombs should they step too far out of line). Several weeks after the events on the Gotham Bridge, Waller assembles the team to help capture Batman and Doe, the latter now going by the alias "Joker". When the duo are spotted near Riddler's old hideout, the Agency deploy Bane to capture them. However, he quickly becomes out of control and tries to kill the two, only for Batman and Joker to subdue him. The Agency later recover Bane after the fight, bringing back to Waller. After catch Batman in a meeting with Special Agent Iman Avesta, Waller assembles Quinn, Bane and Catwoman on the roof of the GCPD. As Batman reveals Waller's involvement with SANCTUS's survival, they are called off from attacking the vigilante. When Joker makes his presence known after they make a truce, Waller orders the group to attack them. As the battle progresses, it finally comes to a close when Joker throws a number of bombs as a distraction, one of which comes close to the group. Batman has the option of saving them from it or a group of agents. ''If the former is chosen, Catwoman will secretly help him to the Batmobile shortly afterwards. Harley Quinn is later deployed to assist in capturing the Joker and rescuing Waller, who has been taken hostage by the vigilante. However, this is only a pretense to give her temporary freedom. Given derestriction to use lethal force if necessary, she almost orders the Agency to kill Batman and his allies whilst they investigate a crime scene, only for Batman to subdue her and have her taken back into Agency custody. After he is able to save Amanda Waller, she may either release Catwoman, or give up both Quinn and Bane to stand trial, depending on what he requested during negotiations. |-|Villain Joker=Over the next couple of weeks after the confrontation on the Gotham Bridge, Quinn and John, now going by the alias "Joker", use the abandoned Ace Chemicals Processing Plant to create more samples of LOTUS. Using their men, they plan bombs around the city and threaten to detonate them unless a list of outlandish demands are met. After setting off one in Wayne Tower, they then begin detonating the bombs around the city, with Quinn using it to find another person to synthesize a safe version of the virus whilst Joker using it to get revenge on Bruce. However, Joker betrays Harley by secretly handing over the map of the bomb locations to James Gordon, in return for Batman. Joker later captures Bruce and his allies, luring or taking them to the abandoned Carnival Funhouse, so he can use them in a twisted scheme of revenge. At Quinn's request, he also agrees to murder them all with the virus. After assembling the group together under the pretense of a "family dinner", Joker and Harley brutally beat the group and force them to unveil their secrets, including Tiffany's murder of the Riddler. After the game, Bruce is able to distract Harley from activating a LOTUS bomb by either exposing Joker's infatuation with him or revealing that he gave the bomb locations to Gordon. Mad at these turn of events, Harley temporarily strangles him and takes off his gasmask to ensure he also dies. However, Bruce, using a knife he and Tiffany have recovered, cut the wire to the dispenser before Harley can activate it. After freeing his allies, he and Selina Kyle fight both Joker and Quinn. During the battle, Joker leaves Quinn to fight whilst he flees, leaving her to be defeated by Selina. Chasing the Joker to another part of the carnival, Bruce brutally defeats the criminal, though saves his life by using a Bat-Stunner as defibrillator. Following this, Joker and Quinn are captured by the GCPD and the Agency and sent to both Arkham and Blackgate respectively. Members * "John Doe"/Joker - Leader (determinant; sentenced back to Arkham) * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Temporary Leader (arrested) * Riddler - Leader (deceased) * Bane - Temporary Leader and Muscle (arrested) * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Tech Provider (fate unknown) * Bruce Wayne (undercover) * Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Expert Thief (formerly) Employees/Accomplices * Rumi Mori (formerly) * Eli Knable (formerly) * Willy Deever (determinant) * Joker's men * Bane's men * Riddler's men (formerly) * Timothy (deceased) Category:Organizations Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Organizations